


Beat of My Heart

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Getting into the complications of feelings [17]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie is truly trying to being the friend that Betty needs him to be, Betty is the glue that holds the group together, But even the glue can become unstickly, But it won't kill anyone reading it, Cheryl is as she is in the comics, F/F, Family falls apart before it can become stronger, Jughead is actually interested in romance, Mental Instability, Out and proud Veronica, Poor clueless Betty, Veronica will always be quietly waiting for Betty to fully realize that they are soulmates, Veronica won't be a total bitch towards Jughead, Yes there will be Bughead, a total bitch towards Betty and Veronica, but Jughead won't be the enemy of Beronica, but only with Betty and no one else, but she can't help some of it, but she knows Betty has to come to terms with it in her own way, but she won't try to keep Jughead away Betty, if she is nice at all then expect a knife between your shoulders deep, protective jughead, protective veronica, she knows how truly important Jughead is for Betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: Betty always assumed her heart beat only for Archie. When Veronica entered her life she learns the true beats of her heart. As she deals with everything that she is trying to keep inside; she learns that she can lean on Veronica and Jughead.





	1. The First Meeting

_Tell him now. Come on Elizabeth Cooper tell him now. It's time. You have waited all your life to tell him how you truly feel for him. Now is the perfect time. Tell him now._ Betty lowered her eyes as her thoughts were too loud for her head. _Her knees were shaking as she tried yet again to app herself up to finally tell Archie how she feels for him. How she has always felt for him. That she loved him. Not that she loved him as a best friend loves a fellow best friend. No, Her love is that of a woman that loves a man, He was her soulmate. He was her future. She was destined to be with him. Why hide it. Why not have it now._

"Betty?" Archie tilted his head as he watched his best friend's bowed head. This wasn't the first time that Betty had hidden her eyes from him over the years. He thought back to when she first doing it. They were six years old. They were just sitting underneath the shared tree between their houses; they were talking and making plans on what they wanted to play next - when all a sudden Betty ducked her head. He sighed inwardly as he waited for her to answer him. He was in the middle of telling her of the very boring job he did with his father over the summer. He wanted to finish the story so he didn't have to deal with it any longer. But she needed to come back to where ever she drifted off to.

Betty was lost in her thoughts. _He doesn't think of me that way. He never has. He never will. And why should he? After all I'm just Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper the girl next door. The girl whom played cowboy and Indians with him. The girl whom much rather be underneath a car then being dressed up. The girl whom would much rather be sweaty and playing sports then smelling feminine. The girl whom always wanted to be more boyish than girlish._

Archie sighed a little annoyed with how long it's taking Betty to come back. He could be out stealing some time with Geraldine. His heart skipped as he thought of the Riverdale High school's music teacher. Ms. Geraldine Grundy. Of when Geraldine finally saw him as him. Not as a student. Not as a child. But him. Archie Andrews. A man. A man whom she wanted. A man whom she could have. A man whom she had. A man whom wanted her. He forced himself to calm down. He was here with his best friend. Whom he hadn't seen in like a month. While he was stuck in Riverdale all summer - Betty had the chance to to leave for a solid month. He had missed her. When he wasn't with Geraldine ... and it wasn't weird to be thinking of Betty ... he had truly and deeply missed his best gal friend. "Hey Betty." He gently said as he leaned forward. He placed his hand on top of her slightly shaking one. He frowned as he realized how truly shaking she was. "Hey come back to me ..." He wanted to slip out of his side of the booth and move to her side. But before he could she lifted her head.

Betty read the raw concern in Archie's eyes. _Oh God he's thinking that I'm thinking of Polly again. No no, this is not the way I wanted this night to be. Why does it always have to be about Polly whenever I get lost in my thoughts with him? Why can't Archie just think that I'm shy and nervous around him? C_ ome on Betty open your mouth and say "I'm in love with you Archie. I have been since we were children." Her mouth opened; "So you were working with your father this summer?"

Archie's brow winkled at Betty's attempt to change the subject ... no bringing the subject back to where it was. _Why won't she confide in me? I know she is upset about Polly. I know she's hurt. But she never tells me. Not the way she does with Jughead. Why won't she trust that I'm strong enough to handle her heart ache. That I'm strong enough to be her strength when she needs it._ "Talk to me Betty." He pleaded.

Betty blinked. "I am talking to you."

Archie sighed deeply. "Not the way you talk to Jughead."

Betty pulled away, She pasted one of her false smiles on her lips. _Why did you have to ruin this moment Archie? Why couldn't you just leave it alone. Why did you have to push. Pushing me away? Why? I love you Archie. I need you Archie. Why did you have to push? Why?_ "I think we should order some milkshakes."

Archie sighed as he leaned back. "Okay." He lifted his hand up and waved two fingers. He fully knew the waitress saw it and knew what they wanted. "So I'm so glad that the summer is over. No more having to work for my father." He noticed the door opening behind Betty's head. He couldn't help but to keep an eye on the brunette whom just entered. He felt every nerve in his body jolt.

Betty noticed that Archie's attention had wavered. How could she miss it. He wasn't even being settle about it. She sighed annoyed as she recognized the look in his eyes. There must be a hot chick behind her. She sighed inwardly as her eyes drifted towards the window. She knew she had lost her chance on telling Archie Andrews her true feelings for him that night. She knew that he wasn't ready to hear it. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she fought for control.

"So is the food here any good?" A soft voice hit Betty's ear. She turned her head and looked up into the face of a brunette goddess. _No wonder why Archie would never be interested in me. I don't look like perfections like she does._ She and Archie traded glances at one another.

"Oh yeah the food is great here." Archie jumped in. "You must be new to Riverdale to not know about Pops."

"My mother and I just moved here." The brunette spoke.

"From where?" Archie asked.

"New York." The brunette answered. "I'm starting at Riverdale High on Monday. My name is Veronica Lodge."

Betty swallowed. She knew that name. That was the name that was assigned to her. She was going to be showing Veronica Lodge around Riverdale High for the week. "My name is Betty Cooper."

Veronica relaxed. "You are going to be showing me around Riverdale High for the week?"

Betty nodded.

"Good." Veronica whispered. She kept her eyes firmly on Betty. "I can't wait." _She's beautiful. Even with that fake smile of hers. She's everything that I have been looking for in my short life. There is no one in New York ... nay the whole world whom can hold a candle to her. I can't wait to get to know her. The true her. Not the her that she puts out for everyone else. I want to know her. I need to know her. I need to love her. I need to protect her._

"Order for Veronica Lodge." A high pitched teen voice called out.

"That's me." Veronica mentally shook her thoughts back to the present. "it was good meeting you Betty. I mean tonight. Now. Not on Monday at school. At least now I know whom to expect at the office."

"Well seeing how we know what each other looks alike. If you want to meet somewhere else that's fine with me." Betty said tilting her head. "I'm usually at school an hour early."

Veronica blinked. "Why so early? Do you show new students around all the time?"

Betty shook her head. "No. I actually like to get to the school before everyone else does. It's easier that way."

"Where would be the best place to meet?" Veronica asked. "I can be at the school anytime you want me to be." _Easy Ronnie. You don't want to appear to be too eager to seeing her again._

"How about in front of the steps say around 7:15?" Betty suggested.

"Okay. 7:15 Monday morning front of the steps." Veronica nodded her head. "It was good to meet you Betty." She said again as she backed away from the table.

"My name is Archie Andrews." Archie jumped in before Veronica could leave.

Veronica tilted her head as she realized that she had quite forgotten that Betty was sitting with a guy. "It was a pleasure to meeting you also Archie." Her lips thinned slightly. She looked between Archie and Betty. She saw the slight blush on Betty's cheeks; and Betty's side long glances at Archie. Her heart sunk as she realized that Betty may be taken all ready.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Veronica." Archie smiled warmly.

Veronica recognized the interest in Archie's eyes that he was shooting at her. So perhaps Archie and Betty weren't dating? So Archie doesn't return Betty's feelings for him. Her heart dropped even future with this thought. She felt Betty's pain of unrequited love. _How can he see what is in front of him? How can he not see how much she wants him? To spend her life with him? If I were in his place there would NO way I would miss the fact that Betty Cooper was in love with me. Dreaming of a life with me._ "I better get back to my apartment. My mom is hungry." With a final wave she left the table. Her heart breaking every step she was taking away from Betty. With one final look at the booth at the back of Betty's hair she left the diner.

"Wow." Archie leaned back in the booth. His arms folded across his chest.

Betty's smile slipped a little bit.

**End Chapter One**


	2. An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an little interlude between the first and second Beronica meeting.

**Chapter 1.2**

 

"Hey Kevin wait up." Archie jogged up to the lanky teen. He was even skinner than Jughead. Which was very hard to believe.

"If it isn't Archie 'my god the body I want to ride' Andrews.' Kevin's eyes lit up.

Archie blushed.

"I love your hot abs." Kevin looked Archie up and down.

Archie blinked.

"I was at Betty's when she was getting ready last night. Happened to glance out the widow as you were sadly putting a shirt on." Kevin tisked.

"About Betty." Archie quickly moved pass Kevin hitting on him. Usually he joked with Kevin ... but his mind was elsewhere ... and he just felt uncomfortable. "Did she seem off to you yesterday."

Kevin suddenly frowned. "What did you do _Andrews_." He said in a slow measured growl. He took a step into Archie's personal space.

Archie took a step back. All a sudden he felt afraid of Kevin Keller. "I didn't do anything to Betty. It's just I know she's upset about Polly. She won't confide in me. "

Kevin's body relaxes. "She doesn't talk about Polly with me either. She just needs me to be the carefree gay bestfriend." _So Betty DIDN'T tell Archie her "feelings" for him. Archie hadn't been an ass and pulled the friend card on her._

Archie ran his fingers through his hair. "I wish she would trust in our friendship and unload some of the weight she's always carrying."

"Since when." Kevin folded his arcoss his chest. He didn't even bother to pose his statement as a question. It was a statement.

Archie blinked. He grew defensive. "Watch it Keller."

"No you watch it Archie Andrews." Kevin's body tighten even more. "When have you _ever_ been there for Betty. I mean _truly_ been there?"

"I should never have come to you." Archie body clenched. "I just knew you were out to destroy my friendship with Betty."

 _I'm not the one to destroy your friendship Archie. No that honor will be all yours if you continue to not truly know Betty. Her soul will awaken soon enough and wash you from her system. That will simply destroy Betty to the core._ "I'm not the enemy here Archie."

**Veronica's apartment**

"So whom is she?" Hermione Lodge lifted an eyebrow as her daughter walked into the room.

Veronica smirked as she sat in the tan over stuffed chair. "How do you know it's not a 'he'?"

"I know you daughter." Hermione laughed. "So whom is she?"

"Betty Cooper." Veronica pictures Betty's face.

Hermione's furrowed "Betty Cooper? As in Hal and Alice Cooper's daughter?"

"We didn't get into whom our parents were. But I did check online and found out her parents names. So yes." Veronica leaned forward; "What do you know mother?"

"I knew Hal and Alice back in school. Hal was always the stand up guy. Weak. But a true blue stand up guy. Alice on the other hand is the true definition of 'ice queen'." Hermione looked in her daughter's eyes.

"Betty is nothing like her mother." Veronica replied.

"Preside with caution, Veronica. I know Alice Cooper very well. She'll _never_ let her firm control of Betty go." Hermione had a very knowing look in her eyes.

"Once Betty turns eighteen she'll be free to leave." Veronica nodded her head.

"Alice has firmly placed herself in her daughter's brain. Even with Betty living free and clear of her ... Alice knows she has _absolute_ control of her child's life."

Veronica felt heat rise from the tip of her toenails to the end of her hair. Fire was coercing throughout her entire body. "I'll protect Betty with my life. As soon as I get one rife of something that will hold up in the courts ... then I'm getting Betty out of that house."

Hermione looks at her daughter. _Alice your days are numbered. I would feel pity for you ... but I know you don't feel one ounce of compassion in that cold icy heart of yours._

**_End Chapter 1.2_ **


	3. The Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day starts early for Berionca as the week of showing Veronica around Riverdale High starts. Mama Alice simply doesn't know that she must knock on her daughter's door before entering.

"Elizabeth." Alice opened her youngest daughter's bedroom without knocking.

Betty sighed inwardly as packed her backback. _One of these days I'll be stark naked. Wonder how mom would enjoy seeing her sixteen year old daughter's body fully? I wonder if she would be misty eye thinking how fast I grew from my babyhood._ She eyed her mother. _I don't even think she honestly remembers my babyhood. After all why should she? She still has full control._

"Make sure you arrive to every class ten minutes early. Make sure you are fully prepared five minutes before class." Alice looked her daughter straight in the eyes. "Make sure you do not slouch. A proper young lady always sits nice and tall. Her back is always straight against the back of the chair. Her eyes are always on her teacher expect when she is taking notes. Her writting is always perfect."

Betty sighs inward. _The same exact speech since the first day of preschool._ "I won't forget mom. I need to get to school. Remember I'm showing a new student around school this week."

Alice firmly nodded. "Don't stutter Elizabeth." She turned and left her daughter's room. Leaving the door open.

Betty sighed and grabbed her backpack. She was relieved that she was getting out if the house for nine straight hours.

 **Riverdale High School** F **ront Steps 7:02 am**

Betty stopped in her tracks. Her head tilted to the right. There was Veronica Lodge leaning against the wall from the third and fourth step.

Veronica smiled softly at the sight if Betty. _She's like a baby kitten. I just want to wrap her into my arms and never let go. Please allow me to love you Betty. I will never disappoint you. I will never change whom you truly are. Please let me be your safe place Betty._ She lifted her hand for a small wave.

"I didn't mean to impose on you." Betty shook her head. "I should have told you to meet at 8."

"I'm actually glad to be here before most of the students and teachers arrive." Veronica smiled. "My mom has some fond memories of being a student here. I'm pleased to see my mom's old high school like this. Peaceful. It fits Riverdale."

 _I never thought of Riverdale High as peaceful. I just see it as a school. A place I'm assigned to for my four years of high school. Just like my parents and grandparents._ Betty smiled. "I'm sure schools in New York are beehives."

Veronica laughed. "You have it in a nutshell." She smiled down at the blonde. "I must say that I like the quiteness of a small town." _Now that I have met you. My soul. The missing piece that I never realized was missing until I set my eyes on you._

Betty licks her lips. "So seeing how you are here ... best I get you familiar around Ruverdale high." Her feet moved forward without a thought.

Veronica linked arms with Betty as she moved past.

Betty stopped dead in her tracks. She looked down at their interlocked arms. She felt warmth spread throughout her body. She felt such safeness ... and Veronica is a very new person in her life. Betty just didn't really take with new people touching her. Betty didn't take to people touching her. Just Polly, Archie, Kevin and Jughead. But with Veronica it felt like that one missing piece... a piece that Betty never knew existed has finally cone to her.

Veronica silently watched Betty. She felt Betty's confusion and inner peace. She inwardly knew that there was more to the inner workings of Betty Cooper then any other human being. It was more than having a overbearing and controlling mother.

Betty looked up and met the patient eyes of the newest person in her life. But it felt like she had always belonged. "So as you can all ready tell this is the stair case that leads up to the front of the school."

Veronica ever gently pulled the taller blonde closer to her. She noticed that Betty paid minute attention to the action - but it wasn't stopping her dead still. Veronica soul sang as she realized that Betty was accepting her. "So what else?" Her grin lit up her face.

Betty ducked her head a light blush on her cheeks.

Veronica fell even more in love.

Betty lifted her head. "Let me show you the way to the office." She stepped away causing Veronica's arm to leave hers. She felt cold all a sudden.

Veronica stepped forward. But the slightly shaking of Betty's hands stopped her. "Lead away." She tilted her head towards the front doors.

 _Polly would like Veronica._ Betty walked through the door that Veronica held open. "Thank you." She felt her cheeks blush.

 _She blushes easily. Never lose that beloved. Never ever allow the world to destroy you._ Veronica fought ever fiber in her being not to pull Betty and never let go. She knew she would frighten Betty off for all time if she gave into her natual rawness to protect Betty from every single hurt in the world.

"So the office is this way." Betty walked a few paces ahead.

Veronica's pace quicken to keep up. "Betty if I'm interrupting you from whatever you need to do before school begins ... then we can reschedule the tour for a more convenient time."

Betty stopped in her tracks. She turned and faced Veronica full on. "There isn't anything important that I do before school starts. I just like to be here when it's mostly quiet before everyone comes." She shakes her head.

Veronica places a gentle hand on Betty's right arm. "Hey I get it."

Betty meets Veronica's eyes. Her mind calms down. _I hate mornings. But I can't bare it at home any longer. Now that Polly is gone, and Dad has buckled completely under mom's thumb._ _I can't handle arriving at school at the normal time any longer. Not without Polly here. I just can't. Even if I arrived every day with Archie I can't do it. It's too much._

Veronica gently squeezed Betty's arm. She watched as Betty's eyes slowly refocused. "Hey there. I lost you for a moment."

Betty blinked and lowered her eyes. She crawled into herself.

 _No. Come back. I didn't mean to frighten you off. Please please come back to me._ "I'm sorry." Veronica said softly.

Betty lifted her eyes. She silently studied the soft chocolate eyes below her. She breathed easier. "So like I said the office is this way." She turned and began to walk again; making sure that Veronica was right beside her.

**End Chapter Two**


	4. Calming Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Betty. She isn't having a break from her anxiety on the first day of school. Even before school actually begins. Luckily she has two people whom can help her through the attack.

Veronica watched as Betty's body tensed up like no bodies business. All she wanted to do was wrap Betty up in her arms. She wanted to be the comforter that Betty solely needs. But she fully realizes that she is still to new in Betty's life. She had to wait till Betty felt safe with her.

Betty swallowed as the first wave of students and teachers hit the hallway. She wasn't mentally prepared for this. This was the first day of Sophmore year and the first day she came to school an hour early. She needed Polly. How could her parents send Polly away?

"Hey which way is the Library?" Veronica asked in a soft and gentle voice. She reached over and gently touched the tall blond girl's arm.

 _Where are you Polly? Why did you have to leave?_ Betty shook her head as she shrunk into herself. Trying to make herself as small as possible. The noise level was so loud. Her eyes couldn't forces on one solid point. There was wave after wave of movement.

She tenesd as she felt a hand on her arm. Where did it come from? Oh God she can't handle this on her own. _Polly!_ "Betty ..." a soft voice said close to her ear. Her head turned and she was met to very compassionate chocolate eyes. "Veronica?" She licked her dry lips.

"Hey." Veronica softly smiled. "Let's go to the library."

Betty's brow winkled. Everything was crashing down around her. But it would be quite in the library. No one goes in there at the beginning of the school day. "The library. Right." Betty forced her mind to get to the library.

**Library**

His head lifted as he heard the door open and the loud voices in the hallway. His brows deepened into a frown. _Great now I have to deal with very unwanted guests._ He lowered his eyes back onto his laptop screen. _Should have stayed at Pops. But I promised dad that I would get to school on time on the first day._

His ears picked up the silence. So perhaps no one actually came in. His thoughts went back to his novel. A movement to the right of his perpetual version caught his attention. He sighed as he realised that his novel would have to wait yet again.

 _Betty?_ Jughead turned his head so he could fully set eyes on his friend. _Oh no. Another attack._ He was about to get up and go to her. When he noticed that she was slowly coming back. His right eyebrow lifted when he noticed the new girl at her side. _The infamous Veronica Lodge. The ice queen bitch herself._ He kept a sharp eye as she stood silently by Betty. He watched as she kept a gentle hand on Betty's right arm.

Betty felt her mind begin settle. All the noise has finally went away. Her eyes focused on the wooden floor. She felt a soft and gentle hand on her arm. _Polly._ She blinked as she remembered. _Not Polly. She was sent away. Away too ... God, I don't even know where she was sent to._ The hand on her arm gently squeezed.

 _Calm down Betty. You have a full day of school ahead of you. You have to forces. You have to take in everything. After all mom will want a full and detailed report. You can't fail._ Betty breathed through her nose. There was a scent that was new to her senses. She thought about when she first smelt it. Satxurday night at Pops. She was more focused on her failed attempt at telling Archie how she honestly felt for him - that she didn't fully take it. She didn't fully take it in earlier because she was busy trying to think up very interesting things to try to impress THE Veronica Lodge on small town Riverdale high school. (Which she never even gotten to yet). But she was fully taking the scent in now. It was calming her down as her senses were claiming this new scent. A hint of pomegranate, vanilla, rose petals, and cinnamon.

Jughead lean back wrapping his arms across his chest. _Interesting. Haven't seen Betty calm herself easily like this away from Polly. Expect with Kevin._

Veronica carefully moved so she was standing in front of Betty. She lifted her free hand to rest against Betty's warm cheek. She gently caressed the smooth skin. Betty's eyes slowly drifted up to meet hers. Veronica forced herself not to go to that physical place her body craved. This was **not** the time. Betty needed her to be the safe place she so desperately needs. Veronica will be that. For all time. "Hey." She ever softly says as Betty's soft alert eyes met hers.

"Hey." Betty whispers back.

"What was your favorite book as a child." Veronica continued to caress Betty's cheek.

"Black Beauty." Betty replied.

"Do you ride?" Veronica asked.

Betty nodded. "I haven't ridden for some time now. Haven't had a chance to go to the stables."

 _That changes now._ Veronica promised herself. She opened her mouth to offer to go riding with her.

There was a loud bang at the door.

Betty jerked backwards causing Veronica's arms to leave her body. Her head twisted towards the door her eyes widen. Her body freezing up. _Polly!_ She softly whimpers.

Jughead jumped to his feet. He rushed to Betty's side. "Come sit down Betty." He softly said as he tilted his head over to his table. He was careful not to touch her.

Betty's eyes darted upward and met his eyes. "Juggy?" She whimpered. Her arms hug at her waist.

Jughead nodded his head. "Come on Betts lets sit down."

Nodding her head she allowed him to move passed her. Her body turned and she followed behind. She felt Veronica behind her. She sits in the seat opposite his. Her arms still hugging her waist.

Veronica carefully sat next to her. Careful not to touch her. She was taking the cues of the tall lanky boy. Whom seemed to know what Betty needed in this moment.

"Remember at the end of Black Beauty when he realized he was at his final home?" Jughead leaned back against his chair.

Betty nodded staring at the wooden table.

"I always liked that. That after all the hard and cruel things that was handed to him Black Beauty **Never** gave up on the good in life." Jughead calmly spoke. "Black Beauty never held it against his cruel hard masters their sins against him. He remembered all of his good masters and mistresses."

Betty licked her lips. "I always identify with Ginger." Her eyes lifted and met his understanding ones. She lowered her eyes once more.

Veronica's soul wept.

"Ginger was a strong horse. Up to the very end she fought for a better life. Especially _after_ she met Black Beauty." Jughead's eyes drifted over to Veronica. Her eyes were glued to Betty. His eyes returned to the bowed head of his best friend. "Her spirit softened when Beauty reminded her that not all humans are evil. That not all humans wanted to destroy her. He gave her hope."

Betty nodded her head. She breathed deep and lifted her head up. A smile was pasted on her lips.

Veronica realized it was her fake smile.

**Chapter Three**


	5. An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Core Four are together for the very first time.

**Chapter 4.1**

Betty placed her hands flat on the table. "Time to start Sophomore year." Keeping the smile firmly in place she stood up.

Veronica kept a sharp eye on the standing blonde. She noticed the slight shake of her limbs. "Why don't we skip."

Betty's head swished to face the seated brunette. "We can't skip school on the first day Veronica!"

Veronica smirked. "Come on Betts. It's the _first_ day. Like all first days since _preschool_ its just the basic rules. The same rules in every single class." She flipped her hair.

Betty frowned. "That doesn't make it okay to skip." Her heart beat fast as Veronica used her nickname.

Veronica sighed. "Fine." She stood to her feet. "Probably wouldn't look good on my transcript if I bailed on the first day of my new school."

"We have the same homeroom." Betty recalled from when Veronica showed her time sheet earlier.

Veronica nodded. "Can I sit next to you?" She watched as Betty's cheeks light up in a soft blush. _One of my favorite looks on you Betty._ "I mean if there isn't assigned seating."

Betty smiled. "I usually sit next to Kevin. But he wouldn't mind sitting somewhere else."

 _Good. Very, very good._ Veronica smiled.

"Kevin is a very important friend of Betty's." Veronica turned her face to the talking skinny boy. A dark look in her eyes.

Jughead met her look with a very meaningful one. _Don't push it Lodge. You take away the important people from Betty's life then you are ..._ Veronica calmed herself as she willed her old self back. Selfish Veronica wasn't needed here. She was never needed with Betty Cooper. She nodded her head. "My name is Veronica Lodge."

"Jughead Jones." The tall teen nodded his head.

"Your parents named you _Jughead_." Veronica couldn't keep the snort in.

Betty giggled beside her.

Veronica feel even more in love with the tall blonde beside her.

"If you ever learn Jugheads actual name you see why he wished his birth certificate read Jughead on it." Betty grinned up into Jughead's eyes.

Jughead wrinkled his eyes at her. "What did I tell you _Elizabeth_?"

Betty snorted. "Like I'm afraid of you Juggy." She passed him with a pat on his arm.

Jughead sighed deeply. "I knew it was a crime to allow you that information." He closed his laptop and put it in the messanger bag. He slung the handle over his head to hang at his side.

"Now I _must_ know your natural name." Veronica smirked over her shoulder at the tall lanky teen.

Jughead growled.

"Down Juggy." Betty's quiet calm voice.

Jughead relaxed. Veronica followed his lead. "So do you have homeroom with us Jughead?"

"Yes." Jughead simply nodded as he held the door open for them.

Veronica watched as Betty took a deep breathe before stepping into the crowded hallway.

Betty eyes darted around. The movement was quick paced. But it wasn't as bad as it was before. She was ready for the movement and noise now.

Veronica stepped to her side. "Which way is homeroom my personal tour guide."

Betty snorted.

"There you guys are." Archie jogged up with a giant smile. His smile softened as he looked at Betty. _Oh no. She had another attack. I should have been there for her._

"Hello Archie." Betty smile never left her lips.

 _Her fake smile. I hate that she uses that on me._ Archie stepped forward. "I'm sorry that I couldn't walk to school with you Betty." He shook hus head. "It doesn't feel the same without the first day of walking to school for Andrews slash Cooper."

"I never expected you to walk with me today Archie. Not after deciding that it would best to arrive an hour early." Betty's smile never left her face. She met his understanding eyes with her own.

"Let me walk you home still?" Archie held his breath waiting for her answer.

Betty nodded.

Archie breathed in relief. He hitched his backpack higher on his shoulder. He took in Veronica standing next to Betty. "Hey Veronica. Good to see you again." His interest shinning clearly from his eyes.

Betty inwardly sighed as she took in Archie's interest in another girl. His eyes never shorn like that for her.

"Hello Archie." A formal note in her voice.

Jughead didn't miss the change in the voice. He didn't miss the fact that Veronica stiffened even more then when Archie's attention was on Betty.

"So enjoying your first day at Riverdale high?" He smiled as he moved closer.

Veronica nose twitched. "I'm having a fine time." Her voice soften, "With Betty as my tour guide it makes starting a new school in a town of not knowing anyone very special." Her eyes looked up into Betty's blushing face. "It's like I have always been in Riverdale. That I was born here."

Archie wrapped his arms around Betty. Resting his head on top of hers. "Betty is good at that."

Betty stiffened.

Archie flinched backwards his hands slightly in the air. "I'm sorry." _Shit Archie Andrews you knew Betty had an attack. You knew not to touch her until she wants it._

Betty frowned. "We need to get to homeroom." She made herself as small as she could. "I'll see you later okay Arch?"

Archie nodded his head. "Yeah later." He watched as Betty with Veronica and Jughead at her side walked down the hallway.

He frowned as he realized that Betty had yet _another_ person she trusted ahead of him. Veronica only arrived in town two days ago.

**End Chapter 4.1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing how this is going to be a heavy emotional story ... I have decided to write a few interlude chapters ... where I can write some filler details to get the characters into the places that I need them to be in the serious chapters. That way it won't feel so odd to have an odd moment of fluff in the middle of a emotional part of a chapter.


	6. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Core four and plus Kevin share a class together.

Betty's brows furrowed as she looked down at the chemistry table. The noise was bothering her again. She managed to control her forcus the first part of the morning. But as soon as she realized that she didn't share second or third period with Archie, Jughead or Kevin she started to stress. When she learned that not even Veronica would be in the classes either she felt ever so abandoned. Which rationally knew she was just overreacting. Still this was the very first time in her educational life that she didn't have on of the boys in the same class as she. She shook her head silently. She doesn't understand how the abandonment feeling didn't hit until she learned that even Veronica wouldn't be sharing the same classroom as her.

She was so lost in her sense of loneliness that she didn't even bother trying to find the boys in the hallway. She just wanted to get to Chem lab and sit down. She just wanted the day to end so she could finally leave the vasness of Riverdale High. She just wanted to go to Pop's and get her vanilla milkshake. She needed the comfort.

"I'm sitting next to Betty." The voice drifts into her concise mind; but her mind was too fuzzy to take it in. It wasn't until she smelled the scent that was fast becoming her favorite that Betty ever slowly lifted her eyes from the table.

"Looks like fate has brought us together again Betty Cooper." Veronica had a soft smile on her lips. _She looks ready to have another attack._ She slips onto the stool next to the blonde.

A soft smile made it's way to Betty's lips. "Hey."

"Hey." Veronica gently tapped Betty's shoulder with her own. "I missed you."

Betty felt a light blush on her cheeks. She couldn't tear her eyes from the soft chocolate brown ones. She _didn't_ want too. Her body relaxed.

Veronica longed to run a finger down the side of Betty's cheekbone. But she knew it was _much much_ too soon to take the liberty. Especially in a classroom that was filled with kids.

Betty blinked at the sound of the bell. She turned her head to the front at the teacher.

"Look around you students." He said in leiu of a greeting. "Whom you are sitting next to will be your partner for the entire year. I will not allow anyone to switch. There will be no reason that I will accept to cause you to switch partners. You have to learn to work with one another regardless if you like each other or hate each other. Welcome to your Sophomore year of high school. I'm the teacher whom will help you learn the realities that you _will_ face in the work force."

 _I'm impressed._ Veronica actually respected his gruff approach. Here was a small town high school teacher whom is not afraid to began to prepare his students to life after childhood. She was just relieved to have sat next to Betty. She knew Betty would have been safe with Archie by her side. But she knew eventually Archie was going to break Betty's heart; and she didn't want Betty to have to suffer the daily reminder of heartbreak with Archie as her Chem lab partner.

Archie's face fell as he took in what Mr. Chicanery said. He really wanted Betty as his partner for the year. Not because she was much smarter than him. But he wanted that permanent partner as the excuses that they had to spend a lot of time together. Ever since what happened to Polly it felt like he was losing Betty. His eyes drifted down to the top of the table as he tried to mask the raw disappointment in his eyes.

Kevin watched as Betty interacted with the new girl; _the Veronica Lodge._ He knew everything about Ms. Lodge before setting eyes on her. Not just what social media has. Or what the internet has on her, As soon as he spied her interest in Betty at Pops Saturday night; he asked his dad to do a complete check on Veronica. Of course his father wouldn't do it. But he told his dad that it was in order to protect Betty. His father did it. He wasn't pleased with what he learned. She was just another Cheryl Blossom. Veronica would just be out to destroy Betty. He wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Kevin arrived at school a little past seven. When he saw that Betty had stopped dead in her tracks with Veronica's hand on his arm; his breathe was stolen. There was such peace and _trust_ in Betty's eyes as she silently took in the new feeling.

He still would protect Betty from Veronica. He still knew that Veronica Lodge was no good for Betty. Before he could get to Betty through ... there was another moment that made him pause. It had seemed to him that Betty herself would manage to keep Veronica at a distance. As she did with pretty much everyone. Expect the people she trusted with her soul. Kevin counted that number on one hand. When Veronica made a mistake. She voiced to Betty that Betty went to another place. Only thing was she said it in a compassionate voice. It wasn't a _fake_ compassionate voice (like Cheryl's) but a very knowingly and _understanding_ compassionate voice. A voice that conveyed that Veronica _knew_ and _accepted_ this very real part of Betty. That she's not afraid of it.

He decided to keep an eye on things from a distance. But if he got one tense moment from Betty then he would make very sure that Veronica Lodge would leave Betty alone for good. Then the attack came. Before he could move Veronica placed her hand on Betty's arm and softly spoke to her. Within a minute Veronica managed to get Betty moving. He would have followed the girls into the library he saw Jughead. He knew Betty was safe with just Jughead. So he waited.

Even through Betty had her fake smile firmly in place when she left the library; she was still relaxed beside Veronica. Kevin decided then and there that Veronica was too be trusted with Betty.

"Mr. Jones you are the only one without a partner. You will partner with Miss. Cooper and Miss. Lodge." Mr. Chicanery looked up at the class.

Jughead sighed deeply and stood and moved over to the table across from the girls.

Betty smiled a gentle smile at him. Jughead returned it.

"I wish I was the one without a partner." Archie murmured.

"I'm insulated." Kevin said in a low tone.

Archie turned to look him the eyes. "I didn't mean to be insulting Kevin." He sighed deeply. "If I knew that Mr. Chicanery was going to pair the odd man out to Betty and Veronica then I wish I was that odd man off."

Kevin frowned darkly; "You would out right flirt with another in front of Betty!" He shook his head angrily "I know your hormones are raging right now Archie Andrews ... but even you couldn't be that cruel."

Archie's face redded in anger. He opened his mouth.

"Mr. Andrews and Mr. Keller is there something you wish to share with the class?" Both boys head twisted to face the front of the class. Mr. Chicanery frowned deeply.

"No sir." The boys answered in unison.

"Good. Now allow me to finish."Mr. Chicanery replied.

Betty looked sympathetic at the boys before turning back around.

Veronica frowned and shook her head. She scooted another inch closer to Betty.

Jughead sighed as he turned back to the front.

**End Chapter Five**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to pair up the group for a year long class. I figured Chemistry was the perfect class to do it. Betty and Veronica would of course be paired together. After Veronica beat Archie to sit next to Betty in Chemistry class. I was going to have Archie and Jughead paired up ... seeing how their friendship was in a strained state at this point of the series ... but I thought with Archie and Kevin's some what harsh words in chapter 1.2 that these two boys would benefit for a year long partnership due to school. Besides in the comics Archie and Kevin barley inter act with one another. I didn't want Jughead partnered up just anyone so I thought that Jughead could be part of a threesome. I was thinking of Archie and Kevin ... but I knew I wanted Jughead to be a solid support system for Betty ... and knew that he needed to be partnered with Betty and Veronica. That way when Bughead does happen ... Veronica is honesty at hand throughout the entire thing ... and she won't be all jealous and selfish old Veronica. I need Veronica to remain soft and protective where Betty is concerned ... and I knew if Veronica isn't seeing Bughead for what it actually is then she's going to lose a lot of ground.


	7. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonding time, a little high school drama, and a surprising discovery. Hey it lunch time at a high school.

Betty sighed deeply as she sat down on the picnic bench. It was finally lunch time. She knew she had to take a pill. But she forgot to take one that morning. That was why she had the attacks. Her anxiety levels rose higher and faster. But luckily Veronica had been there. She understood what was going on, and got her to safety. When her second attack happened _minutes_ from the first one; it was Jughead whom helped her to calm down. She felt Veronica's calming presence next to her. She didn't begin to think about her forgotten pill until mid way through homeroom. She didn't want to have to deal with it at the water fountain so she went about her morning. Then she learned she was quite alone fir two straight classes. Usually one of the boys were with her in all her classes. But the universe decided _this_ year was the perfect time to screw with her. _Double screw time_. She bit her lip as she thought of the afternoon classes. Would she be alone again?

Swallowing the small lump that formed in her dry throat. _Fuck it. The mucky darkness is better then the stress of anxiety._ She opens the front pouch of her bag. She reached in for the small pill box.

"There you are." Veronica sat down across from her. "I thought I lost you."

"Oh hey there Veronica." She let the pill box drop back into the material of her bag. Her hand slipping out of the pouch. "I just wanted to make sure to get this table is all." She zipped the pouch up. _I'll take it later. Once I learn that I'm in deed alone for the rest of the day._

Tilting her head to the right. "I thought we were going to walk to lunch together." Veronica said.

Betty blinked. She drew a total blank. _We were just together. Did we make plans? Did I block that out? Oh no._ "I'm sorry Veronica I must have been lost in my thoughts."

Veronica leaned forward and put her right hand over Betty's tighten left hand fist. She looked into scared blue green eyes. "Hey no worries." She gently said.

Betty relaxed as the soft understanding and patient chocolate eyes clouded all the doubt and anxiety from her soul. She felt gentle fingers loosen her clenched fist. She breathed gently.

"So I'm thinking if there aren't any assigned seating in the rest of our shared classes. You and I should sit next to one another." Still keeping her hand over Betty's on the table. She grinned. "Never know we can be partners for the year besides in chemistry."

"I would like that." Betty softly smile. Her eyes drift down to Veronica's hand covering her own on the table. Warmth filled her body. "H-how many afternoon classes do we have together." She kept her eyes on Veronica's hand that was gently caressing the top of her hand.

"The last two." Veronica didn't miss the slight tremble of the blonde's voice at the beginning of the question. _Something happened before Chemistry._

 _At least I'll be safe at the end of day. I suppose I handle being alone in the middle._ Betty clenched her hands underneath the table. The moment the slight tickle of pain on her palms she unclenched her hands.

Veronica pulled out her lunch. "I'm hungry. Time to see what Smithers made me."

"Whom is Smithers?" Betty asked curious as she pulled her own lunch from bag.

"Smithers is my second father. He has been with my family since the day I was born." Veronica smiled as thought of when her parents told her that they had literally just hired him just seconds before she made it known that she was ready to join the world.

"I thought he was just a butler." Betty put a seedless grape in her mouth. Her eyes widen slightly as she realized what she said.

"So you did do some checking up on me." Veronica chuckled. "I was beginning to wonder."

Betty lowered her eyes and slowly shook her head.

"I did some checking up on you also. I'm still waiting for you to accept my friend request on facebook." Veronica said in a light tone.

"Haven't been on facebook for the past couple of days." Betty's eyes lifted.

"I have noticed." Veronica hummed as she put a forkfull of cobb salad in her mouth. "Would you like some?" She offered as she noticed Betty's slight lackluster look at her cheese sandwich.

"No I'm fine." Betty looked at her sandwich. _I hate sharp provolone. Mom knows this. She just doesn't care._ Lifting the top slightly and noticed her mother didn't put anything on it. _Grrrrreat. Dryness. Thanks mom._

Veronica grabbed the sandwich and tossed it to the side. "Nope. I can't bare to watch you eat that sad sandwich." She moved her salad to the center. She handed over an extra fork.

Betty blinked.

Veronica sighed. "Stop being so stubborn B." She lifted a fork full of salad and leaned forward.

Betty slightly gasped how _safe_ it felt having Veronica call her the first letter of her nickname. Her tastebuds came alive as green lettuce, cobb and a dash of thousand island dressing hit. Her lips closed around the fork as she gently pulled the food off of the fork onto her tongue.

"Told you it was heavenly." Veronica smiled as the fork left Betty's mouth. In very slow motion. Time had literally stopped for Veronica Lodge when Betty's lips closed on the fork.

Betty lowered her eyes. She picked up her own fork. She spread the fork into the salad. She looked back up into the relaxed chocolate eyes. "Yes you did." She placed the fork in her mouth.

Veronica forced her eyes away from Betty's face. All she wanted to do was remove that damn lucky fork with her own tongue. _Down Ronnie. Down. You'll scare Betty for all time if you suddenly jump her. You want her to remain your life - even if it means just friends._

"There you two are." Kevin sighed as he plopped down next to Betty. He picked up the disregarded sandwich. _Alice Cooper strikes again._ He fully knew that Betty herself didn't toss the cheese sandwich her mother made her onto the dirty wooden table. The approval rating for Veronica Lodge raised even higher. He smirked as he tossed the sandwich over to where it belonged. The trash can. He faced the girls once more. Veronica smirked and winked. Betty just had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"If Mama Alice asks just tell her that..." Kevin calmly picked up his plastic fork from the lunch tray "some jerks decided to play keep away with your sandwich that you were about to eat. That it accidentally ended up in the trash." He put the lasagna into his mouth.

Betty sighed. "I'll just tell her I ate it." She took another bite of Veronica's cobb salad.

Kevin swung his arm across Betty's shoulder pulling her into him. "Name is Kevin Keller. Betty's best and _only_ out gay best friend." His eyes held a warning look; "Betty is like another sister to me. I protect my sisters."

 _He knows all about me._ Veronica honestly found this fact didn't make her feel anger. "Good to know you Kevin."

Betty leaned into his shoulder. "Haven't had a chance to say hello to you." She smiled up into his eyes.

"Busy day and all." He wrinkled his nose at her.

Betty gently huffed.

"So how many classes are you sharing with miss. Betty here after lunch?" Kevin turned his eyes back to Veronica.

"The final two." Veronica replied putting her forkful if salad in her mouth.

"So that means I get to sit next to Betty in the first two afternoon classes then. Seeing how you beat me in Chemistry." Kevin joked in a light manner. He felt Betty relax in his arms. _I wonder how many classes Betty has alone?_

"First come." Veronica smirked.

Betty pulled away from Kevin to keep eating.

"Lodge I expect you to try out for the Vixens." All three heads turned to stare at the red head whom was standing at the end of the table.

"Veronica Lodge meet Cheryl Blossom." Kevin sighed.

Veronica took the red head bombshell in one glance. She curtely nodded her greeting. She turned back to her salad.

"Tryouts are right after school." Cheryl ordered.

"Are you a Vixen Betty?" Veronica looked at the taller blonde whom was sitting straight and stiff.

Cheryl barked out in a harsh laugh. "As if Elizabeth Cooper would ever be a River Vixen." Her hands went to her hips.

Raw anger rose in Veronica at Cheryl's harsh tone using Betty's name. She willed herself to calm down. "Not interested." She calmly placed a black olive into her mouth.

"You. Will. Tryout. For. The. Vixen's." Cheryl ordered through clenched teeth.

"Not without Betty." Veronica turned her eyes back to the angry ones of the standing red head.

"I don't want try out for the Vixens this year. Besides Cheryl would never accept me anyway." Betty's soft voice was heard in the strained silence.

Veronica's eyes turned icy firely. "Betty gets a fair tryout." She calmly says. She turns her eyes back on the closed and worried green ones. "I'll show you my moves." She winked.

"I am not offering tryouts to Cooper." Cheryl snared. "The Vixen's don't want any _Coopers_ on the squad any longer."

Kevin tightened up beside Betty whom he felt tighten up even more. _Let it go Veronica. Just let it go._ He tried desperately to get Veronica to read his eyes. But; he could see her temper was up and she wasn't going to allow this slight towards Betty to pass.

"Come on Betts." Veronica looked across the table at the still Betty. _I'll protect you. I know being on the Vixens will help you._

"Okay." Betty nodded.

"I said no." Cheryl growled.

"We'll practice during final period." Veronica smiled. "Don't worry B. We have Honours World History. I'll just tell the teacher ..."

"He won't care if we leave after roll call." Betty said. "He's just going to recite the first day of school rules." She recalled what Polly told her of the Honors World History teacher.

Veronica smiled.

Cheryl frowned as she realized that no one was paying attention to her any longer. Her hands crossed her chest as she fought to hold in the yell of rage she wanted out of her body. This was not the time or place. But she knew _exactly_ on how to take it out on _Elizabeth_ "Betty" Cooper later. She lowered her arms to her sides and turned, and marched away.

Kevin felt Betty begin to relax beside him. He continued to eat silently.

"I can't wait till Andi Mack to premiere." Veronica spoke.

Betty looked up in surprise.

"I will always love Disney." Veronica softly smiled.

Betty blushed lightly.

"Perhaps we can set up a Andi Mack premiere party." Kevin grinned wide.

"I don't th-think no one wants that." Betty stumbled.

"I'm just talking about us three Bets." Kevin bumped his shoulder against the blonde.

Betty nodded.

Veronica clapped her hands. "Great."

**End Chapter Six**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone amazed at the plot twist in the premiere of 'Andi Mack'? As soon as I watched the premiere of the new Disney show I knew that B & V need to bond over the show. Wow but here it is April and the show just aired and B & V are currently on their first day of school which places them middle of August. (Yes I'm saying Riverdale High school of 2016 runs on the schedule of Northern California schools. Hey I live in Northern California so I know the school schedule better in my state then any other state).
> 
> Expect a lot of Disney references for the Riverdale gang. Not just Betty and Veronica. Hey Disney is for all ages ...


	8. An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Jughead honesty talk to one another ... but it very quickly gets heated. Hermione and Smithers are planning.

**Chapter 6.1**

 

   "Were you able to sit next to Betty in your shared classes." Archie walked up next to Jughead.

Jughead sighed deeply. _Betty is the only safe topic that we can discuss._ He wanted to tell the red headed next to him that it wasn't any of his damn business. But then he thought of the attacks that their mutual best friend had that day. He knew that Archie knew what was going on also. He knew Archie was deeply concerned to come up to him.

"Well." Archie bounced a little as he kept pace with his lanky best friend. Whom was currently very pissed off with him. Over Geraldine. Jughead just HAD to find out. His temper rose yet again for the words that Jughead had chosen to use.

"Yes." Jughead replied.

"I hope either Kevin or Veronica sat next to her in the two classes neither of us had with." Archie tugged his backpack higher on his right shoulder; thinking about the only two classes he and Jughead shared without the rest of the gang.

"Don't try to sleep with Veronica." Jughead growled. "I know your hormones are talking for you right now Archie. But having sex with Veronica Lodge will harm you in more ways for the rest of your life."

Archie stopped dead in his tracks. His right palmed slammed into Jughead's chest forcing him to stop. "How dare you." He growled low in his voice. His dark eyes staring his best friend straight in the eyes. "Veronica may be sexual active; but I can all ready she is very smart. She won't willing past an STD to another person."

"There is a much _worse_ thing than an STD if you sleep with Veronica; Archie Anrews." Jughead snared. "Just saying Archie; if your penis speaks for you then get the hell away from Veronica." He sighed deeply. "You are my brother Archie no matter what. Veronica is fast becoming like another sister to me. I would hate see you two in pain. Being physical intimate will just do that for you two."

Archie softened as Jughead still called him brother. He lowered his hand from his chest. "If Veronica and I are meant to be lovers then we'll be lovers." He sighed deeply. "But I hear what you are saying. I won't let my hormones rule over my head or heart."

Jughead read the truth in the ginger haired boy's eyes.

**The Pembroke**

Smithers looked up from the laptop as his employer walked into the room. He went to close the lid.

Hermione looked at the butler with that _Lodge_ (although Hermione is a Lodge by marriage) look. She went to sit on the chair closer to the desk that he was at. "I assume you are looking into the Cooper matter?"

"Yes Ms. after you and Veronica have informed me of Veronica's newest friend. I have decided to look into the matter myself." Smithers tightly nodded. He felt his heart thug towards the lonely blonde ... whom he has yet to physically see himself.

"Just so you know. As soon we gather enough _document_ evidence of abuse then we are getting Betty out of that house." Hermione firmly stated.

Smithers silently nodded.

"I want the room next to Ronnie's to be prepared for her." Hermione continued. "Ronnie of course will do most of the decorating. But that room is off limits to anyone whom is not us."

"I understand Ms." Smithers nodded.

Hermione stood to her feet. She walked from the room. Smithers turned back to the laptop; and continued on the information search on Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper.

**Riverdale Girls Bathroom**

Betty walked out of the stall, and over to the sinks to wash her hand.

Another toilet flushed behind her. Betty kept her eyes lowered hoping whomever walks out of the stall won't speak to her. She felt her anxiety levels rise a little higher. All she wanted was for this school day be over with all ready. So she could go to _Pops_ ; sit in her favorite booth; and have her very comforting vanilla milkshake. She just had to live through cheer tryouts. Once Cheryl denies her ... then she'll be able to be at _Pops_.

"Fate is on our side Betty Cooper." Betty lifted her eyes to see a smiling Veronica behind her. Her brows furrowed.

"Why else would we _both_ need to use the ladies restroom at the _exact_ same time when we have two separate classes. Classes not even in the same corridor." Veronica washed her hands next to the taller blonde as she spoke. "I call it fate B."

"I call it after lunch Veronica." Betty sighed as she turned the faucet off.

Veronica sighed. She gently grabbed Betty's hands and placed them underneath her running faucet. She pushed out some soap; gently nudged Betty's hands from the water. She worked the soap over Betty's hands.

"What?" Betty spoke stunned.

"You shut off your faucet with your wet and clean hand B;" Veronica tusked as she made sure that both of Betty's hands were covered in hand soap. She guided the blondes hands back under the running water. "this is after all a very public bathroom. I don't see any disinfecting agent ready alivable." She gently removed both of their hands from the running water. Her right elbow lowered the faucet handle down. She walked over to where the air dryers were located. Still with her hands covering Betty's she eased Betty's down into the eco friendly dryer. She felt the heat on the back of her hands, and she felt the heat on the palms of Betty's hand. So she left her hands in the dryer along with the blonde. She carefully turned her hands around so her palms could get the full blast of the heat. She felt Betty do the same. Now it was Betty's palms rested against the back of her hands.

Betty gently turned the smaller brunette's hands around so her palms met her palms. She breathed in as she felt the other girls palms rest in hers. She felt the slight hitch of Veronica's breath on the back of her neck. She looked up in the mirror and met the hazy chocolate eyes behind her. She wanted to remain in this moment forever. She felt so safe. For the first time in her sixteen years of life she felt _safe_.

The girls removed themselves from the moment that the bathroom door started to be pushed inward. The girls were side by side as two girls walked in.

Veronica held the door open for Betty to pass by as two stall doors closed. By the time the locks sounded Veronica had let the door swing shut behind her.

**End Chapter 6.1**


	9. Authors Note

I have been writing the current chapter for the past month. A little writers block hit.

Just this week I learned a very serious health issues is going on with my father. 

I will keep writing this chapter and the story .... as soon as I can write without bringing my deep worry for my father as I write what I have planned for Betty's inner thoughts in her inner issues.


	10. Author's Note #2

I am not abandoning Beat Of My Heart.

My father is having another serious health issue .... the same one as in June. Not as serious as the last one .... but it is still serious. I have also learned that one of my Uncle's had passed away Saturday.

I hold Beat Of My Heart dear to my heart and soul. I know exactly where I want Betty, Veronica, Kevin Jughead and Archie to be in the story. But I feel that if I write during this personal trying time of my life ... that I may honesty get too depressed to finish this story.

I just need to wait till all this serious stuff is truly taken care of. That my feelings for my dad and uncle can be dealt with in my own way ... so it won't spoil this most beautiful story.


End file.
